Datei:The Living Years Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung The Living Years by Mike & The Mechanics is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung by The Hipsters, an elderly Glee Club from Warren Township. They are still in school in order to get their high school diplomas. The Hipsters placed at Sectionals, but failed to make it to Regionals by placing third. The New Directions and the Warblers tied for first. LYRICS: The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uh, uuhh, uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh The Hipsters Woman: Every generation blames the one before And all of their frustrations come beating on your door I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him in the living years The Hipsters Man: Oh, Crumpled bits of paper (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Filled with imperfect thoughts (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we've got (The Hipsters: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talkin' in defense The Hipsters (The Hipsters Man): Say it loud (Say it loud) say it clear (Ooh say it clear) You can listen (As well as you hear) as well as you hear It's too late (It's too late) when we die (Ooh-oh we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye The Hipsters Woman: So we open up a quarrel (The Hipsters: Open up a quarrel) Between the present and the past (The Hipsters: Present and the past) We only sacrifice the future (The Hipsters: Oohh-oh) It's the bitterness that lasts So Don't yield to the fortunes (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) You sometimes see as fate (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) It may have a new perspective (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) On a different date (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) And if you don't give up, and don't give in you may just be O.K. The Hipsters (The Hipsters Man): (Say it, say it loud) Say it loud (Yeah) say it clear (Ooh say it clear; say it clear) You can listen as well as you hear (As well as you hear; yeah-yeah-yeah!) It's too late when we die (When we die) To admit we don't (Oooohh yeah) see eye to eye (Yeah, yeah) The Hipsters Woman: I wasn't there that morning (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) When my Father passed away (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I didn't get to tell him (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) All the things I had to say I think I caught his spirit (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Later that same year (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I'm sure I heard his echo (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) In my baby's new born tears (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I just wish I could have told him in the living years (The Hipsters: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Say it, say it, say it loud The Hipsters (The Hipsters Man): Say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it, say it, say it) (You can listen as well as you hear) You can listen as well as you hear (Hey, you gotta real life it's too late) It's too late (It's just too late) when we die (It's just too late when we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye Say it loud, (C'mon say it) say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it clear; say it clear) Say it loud (Say it, say it, say it) say it loud, say it clear, Say it loud (C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it) say it clear (Say it) Kategorie:Videos